More Magical than it seems
by KatherinexSalvatore
Summary: After leaning her friends wants to betray her to Klaus to stay alive, Elena only has one wish: Leaving Mystic Falls. A chance encounter with a strange creature will grant her wish, and so much more. (This story idea is from Darkamy1, who is also helping me with it)
1. Chapter 1

Hearing the bell ring Elena sighed in relief, She needed to get out of here and be alone for the rest of the day. Grabbing her bag and walking out of class in a hurry bumping into the other students along the way, she hurried towards the exit of the building before she got caught by her friends. She opened the doors sighing in relief as she jogged towards the forest, stopping after she walked far away from the school, she put her bag down and sat down.

So many things have been happening in her life, now Klaus is here and trying to kill her for the stupid curse. He had offered her a deal a few days ago which she hated, her life for him to leave Mystic falls and leave the town alone. 'Why me?' she thought as she felt a few tears run down her cheek, to top everything off her so called friends decided to betray her.

~Flashback~

Elena walked down the hall but stopped hearing whispering, she hide behind the corner and listened. "We should just give her to Klaus, he is only here for her" Caroline spoke while shocked me, "I love my sister but I want to live" my own brother spoke while she listened to them talk about giving her to Klaus made my heart hurt from their betrayal. "Fine, when shall we do this?" Damon spoke which made me frown, "soon before Klaus decides to kill us" Stefan told them as Elena felt tears run down her cheek from hearing the one she loved talk about giving her up, "so whats the plan? I can't die for her and just want to live in peace" Bonnie spoke. Elena decided to leave before she hears more of their betrayal.

~Flashback Ends~

I left without getting caught and acted like I didn't hear them, she had decided after that to only care for herself even if she sounded like Katherine and to escape town away from her friends and Klaus. "Please if someone can hear me, I wish to escape this town and not return. I don't want to die!" she had shouted out while she slid down a tree and put her face in her hands.

Unknown to Elena something is watching her, a red cat with orange fur decorated with red stripes and crystal blue eyes. It is a strange creature, what made it strange is the 3 tails with blue flames burning on the tips that won't burn anything they touch. When the cat saw the cookie in the lunchbox Elena had pulled out it decided to come out and steal the cookie.

When Elena heard noise close to her she turned to see the cat as their eyes locked with each other, she is amazed at the creature and hasn't seen anything like it before. Elena gently moves closer, "come here little guy" she spoke softly to the cat as she smiled when the cat got closer and rubbed on her affectionly on her leg.

Elena picked him up and giggled as she gives him some of the cookie watching him eat it, she noticed a collar around his neck. "Blaze" she read out as she pets the cat and smiles enjoying the companionship and telling the cat her troubles for the net 30 minutes. She looked up and sighed decided to head back before they come looking for her.

Elena froze when she heard twigs break and turned to see Greta and Maddox walk out, "we are bring you to Klaus, say no and we will kill your brother along with your aunt and friends" Greta said while she got up. "Never I want to live" She shouted as she tried to run when Greta casted a spell that disabled her legs and fell to the ground, "stupid doppelganger" Greta spoke as Elena glared while she saw Maddox walking towards her.

Maddox walked towards where she had fallen and moved to grab her when Blaze came out of no where and bit his hand to get him away from his new friend. Blaze is pissed off that someone hurt Elena that a magical circle appeared under him slowly turning him into a 5 tailed sabre-tooth tiger with paws ablaze with blue fire which shocked Elena and the 2 witches.

The 2 witches used a binding spell along with fire spells but it only pissed Blaze off more that he unleashed a blue inferno from his mouth that formed a magical circle around them both trapping them. Blaze used his burning paws to free Elena from the spells and motioned for her to follow him which she did, "no don't leave! Klaus will be angry, he will torture and kill your family!" they heard Greta shouting but Elena ignored her as she followed Blaze.

Following Blaze she thought of what happened, she was amazed at how he protected her and glad that she didn't need to go to Klaus. She noticed that Blaze leading her deeper into the woods, she noticed that they had come just outside Mystic falls Borders and up the water stream. Meanwhile back with the 2 witches, "we need to combine our magic to get free" Maddox spoke while Greta nods and they started to combine both of their magic on the circle as they had to wait 20 more minutes to escape and catch up to them.

She saw a huge boulder on the cliff at the end of the stream and wondered why Blaze lead her here when she saw him put a paw on the boulder and it opened. Elena saw a dark tunnel as she looked at Blaze who signaled her to follow him, "Can I do this?" Elena told herself as then heard Greta and Maddox approaching which she came to a decision and started to follow Blaze into the tunnel as the boulder closed behind them and left their wereabouts lost to Maddox and Greta. 'Oh no, Klaus will be pissed' Greta thought with fear knowing that if they couldn't find Elena they will be dead, "lets go report to Klaus" Maddox spoke while Greta followed him and they were both worried and afraid of what Klaus would do to them.

* * *

 _This is a story request for_ Darkamy1

 _Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Elena has been walking in the dark tunnel for about 20 minutes, her only guide being the cat blaze and only source of light being the flames on his tails and paws, "Where are we heading?" Elena asked Blaze but he ignored her which makes Elena look a little foolish sense she knows that cats can't talk.

Elena finally sees a light at the end of the tunnel as she runs to it and once she passes the light she sees what looked to be in other, much bigger part of the forest that was differed and looked along with felt different. It is like they entered another dimension with a crystal clear pond in the middle where several animals like two tiger who are named Leo and Leah, a monkey named Daze, and a two headed black snake named Nyx, even an animal that looked like a unicorn drinking water.

The trees formed a sort of dome over their heads and several butterflies flying around leaving what looked like a trail of glitter behind them. "What is this enchanted place?" she asked out loud and made her jump when a deep male voice answered, "we are in the south side of the enchanted forest, a day away from the diamond village" Elena looked at Blaze in shock hearing his voice and still in his tiger form smiling at Elena like a Cheshire cat at her shocked face.

"How?" Elena asked, "in my world I can speak like a human" Blaze told her as she took a minute to recover from almost passing out from shock. "What do you mean by Enchanted Forest and Diamond Village? Where the hell are we?" Elena asked, "to protect you from the vampires and witches, I opened a door to a different dimension where magical creatures like Fairies, Elves, Leprechauns, and Unicorns come from and where those that want to hurt you can't get through without a Fairy Folk inviting them here through one of the many hidden portals. The forest, the vastest one of both dimensions, makes most of my world, but their are Villages where fairies live like the humans on the other side" Blaze explained.

 _{FUN FACT: The diamond village is a small town, similar to mystic falls, but on the wall and roof tops of each house, shops, even the bridge that leads to town diamonds are encrusted in them and instead of Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and all that, fairy folk all lives in peace and happiness. The people of such a village, uses small magical mirrors as their version of the humans ''Cellphones'', pools of crying water as ''Televisions'' to spy on the humans and many other magical tricks and objects to simulate the modern technology of man.}_

Hearing this Elena is more amazed, despite knowing that witches, vampires and werewolves exist she would never have thought that fairies and other creatures like that existed and yet the proof was all around her so she had no choice but to believe. The unicorn had spotted her from where he was drinking from the pond and approached her which Elena smiled and started to pet and coo at him marveling at the fact that she is actually petting a real unicorn.

A voice was then heard by Elena and all the animals, said animals all ran towards the source of the voice as Elena comfortably rides on the Unicorn while Blaze follows next to them. It took them no time at all to reach the owner of the voice the animals love so much. A fairy named Beatrice, She is the Fairy of the Animals has long, hazel Brown hair in a tight ponytail with a hair piece that looks like a golden snake, Redish eyes, full red lips, pale skin and normal human ears. She wears a sleeveless, orange fur top with a Brown belt made of tree bark with a golden butterfly buckle, a pair of Brown capri and simple Brown slippers. The wings on her back were beautiful, they were long at the top and shorter and rounder at the bottom along with transparent.

She feeds them all accordingly near a tree shaped house that must belong to her, she feeds the tigers meat, the monkey fruits like bananas and they also like seeds. She also feeds the snake insects and fish, she then spotted Elena on Hiro, the Unicorn, back and was shocked. Its not every day you see a human girl in the fairy realms, but then she spotted her familiar Blaze. "Blaze" Beatrice spoke as she went up and picked him up cuddling him close to her, "where have you been?" she asked him and Blaze would lick her face, "the other side of the portal and that is where I met Elena, Elena this is Beatrice and Beatrice this is Elena" Blaze introduced Elena to Beatrice, "Why is she here?" Beatrice asked while Elena looked at them, "Witches were after her, a vampire wanted her dead because of a ritual he needs to unlock his werewolf side" Blaze explained.

After hearing that Beatrice soften up to Elena's presence and offered her hand as a sign of friendship, Elena took her hand but winced feeling pain when she is holding said arm. Beatrice became alarmed and took Elena's arm to examine it, she found under her sleeve a long and still bleed scratch from when her legs were disabled and dropped on the ground. Fortunately Beatrice has a jar of healing sap in the bag she carries, the sap is light green with a bit of brown in it and when she applies some on the scratch Elena can smell a bit of an earthy scent and she watches it heal instantly though magic, "Thank you for healing me" Elena told him which Beatrice smiled at her.

"It is no problem my dear, I would like to invite you Elena to my house for dinner, I made some carrot and potato stew with fresh baked bread" Beatrice said while Elena smiled and accepted, she was VERY hungry. Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls, Greta and Maddox entered the room where Klaus is, "Where is she?" he asked while they both were nervous at what he would do to them.

"She escaped, a strange animal helped her and when we caught up to her they both disappeared" Maddox told Klaus which made him angry and boy was he mad. Mad enough that he killed Maddox by ripping his heart out and holding Greta in mid air by her throat. "Please calm down, it was now our fault it was that creatures" Greta would say but Klaus was not in the mood, "I don't care, their is no excuse for failure in his book, but you get once last chance" Klaus spoke while squeezing her through a bit, "Find Elena and if she is not found by the next full moon in 8 days well you will suffer greatly in my hand" Klaus told him as he throws her at a wall, "get to searching witch" he said while leaving the room to do his own searching in another direction.

* * *

 _Review :)_


End file.
